


Missing Scenes

by Tianasina



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina
Summary: Drabbles of missing scenes between Reyes and Scott, expanding on parts of the game
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal, Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Missing Scenes

A/N: I've been replaying ME:A lately due to the isolation, this came to me while I was playing, it turned out being a lot more than what I expected it to be. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Missing Scenes

First Aid

Ryder let out another chuckle and leaned harder against the bar. He and Drack had just beaten up everyone in Kralla's song. He winced at the feeling of what had to be a black eye forming, that was going to be sore later- later being now. He pressed a hand against his throbbing head, then winced as he touched his sore face. He heard footsteps and blearily opened his eyes to see Umi walking towards them, her arms crossed.

“Alright.” she grumbled. “You've had your fun,” she gestured to the piles of bodies. “Now you're helping with the trash.”

Beside him Drack laughed. “Alright, alright,” the Krogan laughed, patting Ryder on the back and ignored the humans groan of pain. “Let's clean up kid.” he the lifted two bodies- the semi-unconscious humans let out pained moans. Drack let out another laugh and carried them out of the bar, not caring if their heads banged into his armour, or the corners of walls.

Ryder pushed himself off the bar and went about helping clean up the bar, unlike Drack, he could only carry one at a time. Not that carrying is what you could call it, _dragging,_ was a better term. Even though his head was pounding, he was able to get a sense of satisfaction from the way their heads his the stairs as he pulled them up them.

“They're going to be sore tomorrow.” Drack chuckled as he walked back into the pub to collect more bodies.

“They gave me a black eye,” Ryder replied, throwing a person out of the door. “I really don't care.” He laughed when Drack laughed at his words.

In the end, it had taken the two of them an hour to get all of the bodies out of Kralla's. It would have taken less time if Umi had helped, but she had refused, why would she help?  _They_ had started the fight, and neither one of them were going to mention that she  _had_ fought too- they liked drinking there and wanted to continue doing so. 

“You heading back to the ship?” Drack asked as they left the bar. He made no effort to avoid the bodies piled outside, he opted to simply walk over them, adding salt to their wounds.

Ryder was more careful, and made an effort to avoid the unconscious people, though he wasn't going to lose sleep over those he accidentally stepped on. “No, I'll see you guys tomorrow,” he walked with Drack towards the lift. “hopefully in the afternoon, rather than the morning.”

Drack laughed at him as they reached the lift. He patted Ryder on the back- harder than was possibly necessary. “Having a good night, eh?” when Ryder's cheeks reddened he laughed harder. “Don't party too hard Kid.” he waved Ryder and headed back to the Tempest.

Ryder rolled his eyes, then winced as more pain shot through his head. He pushed the button for the elevator and stepped onto it when the doors slid open. He held onto the railing as it moved down. He hadn't thought that he had been hurt  _too_ hard at the time, but now, as he was coming down from adrenaline, he was starting to feel worse than the weeks worth of a cumulative hangover. 

He resisted the urge to vomit as the elevator came to it's stop. Holding his hands out to steady himself, he took a deep breath and started his trek to Tartarus. Oddly enough, as he was walking, he was able to control himself and not collapse. Though walking up the stairs was something of a trial.

When he reached the bar, he winced as the loud music pounded through his skull. Holding a hand to his head, he pushed through the crowds and headed straight for the door to the back room. The door opened for him, and he felt an instant sense of relief as it closed behind him and muffled the sounds from the bar.

“Scott?” he heard Reyes say.

Ryder's lips curled into a smile and he pulled his hand away from his head. “Hey Reyes.” he stepped towards him.

As Ryder walked to him, Reyes caught sight of his physical appearance. His raised a brow and pulled himself from the chair. “Your little fight at Umi's?” he asked as he walked to an empty space of wall.

Ryder let out a breath of laughter and collapsed into the sofa. “You heard about that?” he asked, leaning his head back against the sofa.

Reyes tapped the wall, a part of the wall slid open to reveal a mini bar. He pulled out an ice pack and tapped the wall again to close it. He headed back to Ryder. “News travels fast on Kadara.” he said simply, passing Ryder the ice pack as he sat beside him. “and news of the pathfinder brawling in Kralla's? I wouldn't be surprised if Tann knew by now.”

“Urrgh....” Ryder groaned and held the ice pack against his forehead. “Don't mention Tann, I'm in enough pain.”

Reyes chuckled and reached out to touch his partners arm. “I apologise,” he slid closer to the pathfinder. “Shall I help you feel better?” he touched Ryder's chest, his nimble fingers making work removing his clothes.

Ryder removed the ice pack and dropped it on the sofa beside him. He lifted his head to look at Reyes. “Help me feel better, will you?” he smirked and reached down to help Reyes with his clothes. As he zipped his jacket open and shrugged it off, he began to notice just  _how_ much damage he had taken. His arms were covered in bruises and having seen that, he was sure that the bruising would be on the rest of his body.

Reye's let out a low whistle. “You sure don't half ass it.” he reached out to stroke a particularly nasty looking bruise on the other's forearm. When Ryder hissed he leaned down to kiss the affected area. “Don't worry, I'll make you feel better.” he soothed trailing kisses up his arm, his shoulder and then to his neck. “Shall we remove the shirt?”

Ryder shivered at the feeling of the other's breath against his neck. He shifted away from Reyes for long enough to pull his shirt off and fling it away, as soon as the offending material was gone Reyes was on him again, his hot lips trailing burning patterns into his skin. Ryder let out a gasp and leaned back allowing Reyes access. He felt his lover smile against his skin and shift so that he was straddling him. Ryder groaned as their crotches pushed together.

“R-Reyes I...” he gasped as the other ground down against him.

Reyes chuckled and slid down between the pathfinders legs. With heavy eyes Ryder looked down at him, his blue eyes locked with amber and he gasped at the intensity within the honey orbs. A shiver ran down his spine and he reached down to stroke the other's cheek. “I'm going to look after you.” Reyes reached for the pathfinders zipper.

_He certainly did look after him._

xXx

Death

“How are you feeling Scott?” Lexi asked as she caught sight of Ryder trying to sneak past the med-bay. She smiled as he jumped and she walked out of the med-bay and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

“All things considered, I'm feeling fine.” he caught her eyes as they scanned over his body, he let out a laugh. “Really Lexi, I died, it's not like I was experimented on- I'm good.” at her skeptical expression he raised his hands defensively. “Really, I'm fine.”

“We're on our way to Kadara.” she said with a raised brow. “does Reyes know what happened?” when his skin lost some of it's colour she frowned. “Communication is a key part of a good relationship.”

Ryder scratched his arm nervously. “I know, I know...” he looked off towards the bridge, an emotion, _something,_ passed over his eyes. “I just... I wanted to tell him in person,” he glanced back at her. “I don't think he'd appreciate this kind of news via email.”

She nodded. “Should you need any assistance, emotional or otherwise, I will be here.”

Ryder nodded. “Thanks Lexi.” he jumped at the sound of Kallo's voice over the intercom.

“ _Arriving at Kadara.”_

Ryder sent Lexi a weary look. “Wish me luck.”

“Be careful Ryder, take it easy on him.”

Ryder smiled at her, glad at least one member of the crew approved of his choice of lovers. “You know that I will.”

X

Tartarus was oddly quiet when he arrived. Quiet being that there was no one inside the bar. It was completely deserted. Ryder looked around in confusion, he had never seen the bar empty before, there wasn't even any music playing! It was unnerving, he hoped that it was just some kind of rare night and that nothing had happened. His eyes widened as panic struck him, what if something had happened to Reyes?

He hastily stepped through the bar and headed straight for the back room belonging to Reyes. Giving a quick knock he opened the door and stepped through the threshold. He was instantly hit with the scent of cigarettes and alcohol, as though a window had not been opened in some time- not that the room had a window, but it still never smelled this bad. He stepped away from the door and heard it slide shut behind him. Something crunched beneath his feet and he looked down to see various empty alcohol bottles littered across the floor.

“Reyes?” he scanned the room. There didn't seem to be any sign of him, only the bottles littering the floor, however they could have been there for a long time, Reyes could have been anywhere. Though, it was very out of character for Reyes to leave his place like this- no the Reyes he knew was meticulous about his space.

A part of the wall moved suddenly- a secret door- drawing Ryder's attention. He looked over to see Reyes walk out. His eyes widened at the sight of him, the man was pale, from what he could tell with the dark lighting. His eyes were drawn out and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

**_Scott, your heart palpitated, are you alright?_ **

_ No SAM, Reyes looks miserable I-  _ he cut himself off as Reyes looked up and caught sight of him. He watched as Reye's eyes widened at the sight of him. He raised his hand and gave a small wave. “Hey, Reyes I-” for the second time that evening he was cut off, this time through being thrown into a wall. 

“Reyes-” whatever he was was going to say was cut off -three times, he was on a roll- by hard lips on his. It took Ryder some time to respond, bewildered by the suddenness of it all. The reason Ryder took so long to respond was him assessing what was happening, Reyes was wild... which under any other circumstances, he liked rough Reyes, rough Reyes was  _ fun _ , but this Reyes was different, frantic and wild... scared... Reyes was scared.

Ryder felt his chest clench. He moved his hands to embrace the other man, only to have Reyes pin them above his head and pull back. Up close Ryder was able to see Reyes' eyes clearly and they broke his heart. Reyes' eyes were wet. He had been crying. Why had he been crying? What had happened? Was whatever happened related to the state of the room? It turned out that he needn't have pondered the reasons for Reyes' action as Reyes answered the question for him.

“You died Scott.” his voice was raspy and the scent of whisky, beer and cigarettes assaulted Ryder's nose.

Shit. Someone had told him.  _ He  _ had wanted to tell Reyes, face to face. He hadn't wanted Reyes to find out from another source, who had told him? Suspiciously, SAM was quiet, ignoring his thoughts, though that could be because of the personal nature of his meeting with Reyes. He struggled against Reyes' hands, but the other held firm and Ryder did not want to use force against the other man.

Instead, Ryder responded to his lover's words. “I did, but I got better.” he tried slip in a little humour, Reyes liked his jokes. Only this time Reyes did not seem to appreciate the humour, instead his eyes hardened.

“SAM killed you.” his voice wasn't questioning, it was demanding. “Don't deny it, SAM told me.”

Well that was something he would have to talk to SAM about, also when did SAM and Reyes start talking to each other? How long had that been happening for? What kind of information were they sharing? Not that Ryder had anything to hide but it would still be nice to know what his boyfriend and his AI talked about. 

“I wasn't going to deny it...” he trailed off with a frown, he gestured helplessly which turned into a strange full body shrug due to Reyes holding his arms up. “I was...”

“Wasn't going to tell me?” Reyes finished for him.

“No!” Ryder jolted, struggling against the hands holding him. “No, Reyes, I wanted to tell you, in person not over the video chat, I didn't want to worry you.” 

Reyes let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a groan before surging forwards, covering Ryder's lips with his. The kiss was hard, forceful and filled with frustration. Ryder melted into the kiss and with a shudder arched his hips to try to create the delicious friction, he smiled when one of Reyes' hands moved down to his hip and held it down while he ground against him. Well at least Reyes wasn't  _ that  _ mad at him, Ryder moaned and nibbled at his lover's lower lip. 

Reyes pulled back with a breathy chuckle. “Didn't want to worry me...” he murmured against the others lips. “I always worry about you Scott,” he nuzzled his nose against Ryder's. “especially when you do something stupid like letting your AI kill you.”

“It was our only option...” Ryder said quietly. When Reyes moved his hands to cup his face, Ryder instantly wound his arms around the other's waist. “I'm here now.”

“I know you can't promise that it won't happen again...” Reyes started, his eyes locking with Ryder's. “but please,  _ please  _ promise me you'll try to not do anymore stupid things.”

“You love me for the stupid things I do.” Ryder teased.

Reyes' eyebrow rose. “Love you, do I?”

Ryder's lips curled into a smirk. “You do.”

“So I do...” he replied as he sealed their lips.

xXx 

Cultists

Reyes looked up from his omni-tool as the door to his room in Tartarus slid open. He smiled at the sight of Ryder walking through the door. His smile turned into a confused frown as he took in the sight of his lover. Ryder, for lack of a better term, looked like shit. He was covered in sand and dirt and looked as though he had been dragged through the Kadaran water. 

“What happened to you Scott?” he asked, lowering his arm and switching off his onmi-tool.

Ryder patted his hands against his thighs, whether it was to dust his armour off or clean his hands was unknown, though it didn't really help either way. “Were you aware of the cultists worshipping the giant bloody worm robot?”

Reyes blinked. “Si?” apparently his confusion caused him to slip into his mother tongue. “They are harmless, surprised that the 'giant bloody worm' has not killed them yet.” 

Ryder hummed and crossed his arms. “Oh it did, they're dead.” 

Reyes rose and walked to the part of the wall where his 'mini bar' was hidden. He tapped the wall so it opened to reveal its treasures. He poured two glasses of whisky and walked over to Ryder, who was still attempting to dust himself off. He held a glass out to the pathfinder who after a few moments, once he noticed the glass, accepted it gratefully.

“You're making a mess on my floor.” Reyes commented.

Ryder smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“You'll have to make it up to me.”

“I'll gladly owe you.” Ryder said with a chuckle, his laughter was infectious and caused Reyes to join him.

When they finished their laughter Ryder placed his drink on the table and started to remove his armour. Reyes also placed his drink down and was instantly at his lovers side, helping him. He tried his hardest to not be covered in dust, but he failed, with each piece removed it was like he was sand blasted with more sand. How had this happened? By the time that he was out of his armour, Ryder looked cleaner than him! He folded his arms in front of him and looked at his lover with a raised brow. 

“I'm going to need a shower now.” 

Ryder, who was left in his shirt and pants, stepped closer to him and ran his hands down Reyes' sides. “Well I can help you get clean if you like.”

“Oh I would like that.” Reyes pulled away so that he could down his drink. “How did you get so filthy?” he linked arms with Ryder and led him to to a part of wall, he touched the wall and it opened to reveal his rooms. He guided Ryder past his bed, which took up nearly the whole room, and took him to the en-suite. 

“I uhh... I took on the worm.” Ryder laughed nervously as he looked at the shower. He loved how big it was, it could easily fit four people in it- it made for some  _ wonderful  _ times.

Reyes laughed through his nostrils and looked at him incredulously. “You fought the worm? Since you are still here I assume you were victorious?”

Ryder smirked. “Yeah, asshole didn't make it easy though.”

“Of course not.” Reyes began pulling his clothes off. “The Krogan are calling those things the new 'Thresher Maws.” as he dropped his shirt on the floor he noticed Ryder watching him with dark eyes. He smirked and reached out to him. “Shall I help you?”

“I'd like that Reyes.” 

A smile. “Always willing to help the Pathfinder.”

xXx

Meetings

Sara Ryder watched her brother leave the room. She rolled onto her back and stared at the stark white ceiling. She was sick of staring at ceilings. She was sick of being in confined to her bed. She was bored, she was tired, exhausted and bored. She rolled over again. She had been told to rest, but there was a party going on outside and she wanted to see people. She had been resting for  _ long  _ enough. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, this lasted some five minutes before she opened them again. 

She let out a groan and flung her forearm over her eyes. “So bored....” she remained like that for another ten minutes before she let out another groan. “That's it.” she said to herself, she had had enough of lying in beds! She was done! She pulled herself up to sit, she smiled, she had expected fro the action to cause her to be dizzy or have some sort of nauseating effect, but it hadn't.

“Okay Sara, let's see if you can stand.” she shifted on the bed and hung her feet over the edge, so far so good. She placed her feet on the floor and wiggled her toes, it was cold, but she could handle it. She reached for her shoes beside the bed and slipped them on. Once that was done she tried standing, it was a little awkward and wobbly, considering how long it had been since she used her legs. 

“Whoa!” she staggered as she tried to step and had to reach for the wall to stabilise herself. “Okay, let's try again.” It took her a few tries, but she eventually found herself walking around the room, even if she had a slight limp. She walked around the room a few more times to get her balance back and a good walking stride. When she was confident in her ability to walk she walked out of the room and into the party. 

As she walked through the crowds, she was taken aback by the amount of people there! So many people were there and they were all partying and having a good time. She smiled, she was glad. 

“Hey Sara.” she turned to see Liam walk up to her. “You up and about now? How you feeling?”

She smiled. “I probably shouldn't be, but don't tell Lexi.” she winked.

“Just take care of yourself, don't overdo it- you and your brother, I'll seriously go to HR over the stress you guys give me.” though his words were serious, his eyes were twinkling with his humour. 

She rolled her eyes. “Want to introduce me to some people? I haven't had a chance to meet anyone, I haven't even been able to say thank you to you and the rest of the crew.”

He smiled. “Well, if you want to meet some people, Vetra's over there.” he pointed to two turians. “She was the one who helped Ryder carry you out.”

Sara looked the Turian up and down, she vaguely remembered her, there had been so much happening that she just couldn't remember but there was a faint trickling of memory of her. She nodded to Liam. “Thanks, I'll go see her.” when he nodded to her she headed towards Vetra. The turian was having a conversation with another turian but stopped as they noticed her presence.

“Sara, good to see you up and about.” Vetra gestured at her.

“I'll go get us drinks,” the other turian piped. “do you want one Sara?” when Sara nodded and thanked her she left to get the refreshments. 

“How are you feeling? Scott was worried about you.” Vetra questioned. 

Sara smiled. “So I've heard. I'm doing okay.” she shrugged. “I'm sick of being in bed, you know?”

Vetra laughed. She had a nice laugh, Sara decided. “He said the same thing. Though I think that had more to do with Vidal than anything else.” 

Vidal? Sara tilted her head in confusion. Who was Vidal? And  _ what  _ did her brother have to do with them. “Who's Vidal?” she voiced her internal question.

Vetra's mandible twitched and she paused before she let out a sound. “Oh! Sorry, you've been asleep!” she reached out and took Sara's arm.

Sara looked down at their linked arms, warmth burst from the spot where they touched. A chill shot down her spine and she resisted the urge to shiver, but she wasn't cold, or afraid. “W-Where?” she began as Vetra pulled her through the party. Vetra took her to a spot beside some large plants and leaned into her as they stood in an almost conspiratory manner. Sara nearly sighed at the warmth radiating from the turian beside her. 

“That is Reyes Vidal.” Vetra pointed past the plants to a man standing a few meters away, he was currently talking with Ryder.

Sara took in the sight of the man. He was gorgeous, well built and a stature that radiated smooth confidence. She took in the way that he was looking at her brother, he was staring at Scott as though he was the only person in the room, in the world- and her brother was staring at him the exact way. Were they a couple? Had Scott  _ finally  _ found someone? He hadn't mentioned anything, but then again they had been busy. She watched as Reyes leaned forward and whispered something in her brothers ear. Scott turned red, then took the others hand and the two sneaked away from the party. Curious, Sara took Vetra's hand and followed after them, being careful to no be seen. She was rewarded for her troubles as she saw her brother being pushed into a storage room, the pair laughing as the door closed behind them.

She stepped out from her wall corner and turned to Vetra. “Is that Scott's boyfriend?”

Vetra let out a turian smile. “Peebee, calls him the King to Ryder's Queen.” there was a joke behind her words, a joke that Sara wanted to find out about- and find out she would. “But yes, your assumption was correct- he is Scott's boyfriend.”

Sara linked arms with Vetra, she internally cringed and hoped that Vetra did not care that she was being overly touchy, she just couldn't help herself, there was something about the turian that made her want to touch her- she was going to explore that further. “Tell me over drinks?” she tilted her head to the other.

Vetra inclined her head. “I'd like that Sara, I'd like that.”

x

“So Scott.” Sara grinned as her brother jumped. 

They were still on the Hyperion, the party had begun to dwindle as hangovers and exhaustion began to kick in. she had spent hours talking with Vetra and the other members of the crew while she waited for her brother to emerge from the closet. After hours of waiting she had discovered that they had apparently sneaked out of the room and had gone someplace else, so she had had a little nap and had only woken when Liam had woken her with news of her brother. Which led her to where she currently was, leaning against the door to the mess hall while her brother raided the fridge in a pair of pants and nothing else.

Ryder, who was holding some snacks, turned slowly. “Hey Sara, are you up to being out of bed?”

She waved a hand dismissively before crossing her arms. “I'm feeling fine, Lexi and Harry have already given me their lectures.” 

He nodded and kicked the fridge closed behind him. “Well that's good, hey, you want to have lunch together later? I can bring you up to speed with everything?”

“Are you going to bring your boyfriend?” 

He spluttered and nearly dropped his snacks. “You uh... know about him do you?” he asked as he readjusted the snacks in his arms. At her responding smirk and tap of her foot he rolled his eyes. “Relax, I'll ask him if he wants to come, okay?”

She nodded. “Good.”

X

Sara was surprised with just how well she got along with Reyes. The man was charming, liked to talk and was clearly enamoured with her brother. Unless she was talking to him, his eyes were constantly on Scott, soaking him in, as though he wouldn't be able to breathe unless he was looking at him- it was really sweet. She couldn't believe how well they fit together, the ease in which they interacted with each other.

“You know,” she began, leaning against the table they were sat at. She waited until the two tore their eyes away from each other. “You two are sweet, I approve- except, people keep telling me you're a shady bastard,” she addressed Reyes. “you're not going to screw my brother are you?”

Reyes' eyes glittered and she could tell that he was resisting the need to say something  _ inappropriate _ . “I won't do anything that Scott doesn't.... consent to.” beside him, Ryder made a sound.

“It's alright Scott.” Sara smiled at her brother. “I'm just glad your happy, I think mom would have liked him Scott.”

Reyes' smile turned warm. “I'm glad you think that.” he turned to Ryder and touched his hand, their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. 

“Seriously, you two are going to rot my teeth.” she pulled herself up to stand. “Thanks for the lunch, I'm going to go find Vetra- she's going to give me a tour of the Tempest.”

Ryder grinned. “Sara's got a crush~” he sang.

She stuck her tongue out and flipped him off as she left the kitchen, Ryder's laughter following after her as she walked down the halls. As his laughter died down, Ryder turned to Reyes, he reached out and touched the other's face, brushing his thumb against his jawline.

“I'm glad Sara likes you- not that it would have mattered-” 

Reyes leaned forward to kiss him. “Your opinion is the only one that matters to me, though your sister liking me helps.” he rested his forehead against Ryders, their breaths mingled at their closeness. Reyes reached out and brushed a hand against the others thigh. 

“I love you Reyes.” Ryder breathed.

“I love you two Scott.”


End file.
